Failed Experiment
by CallingNewo
Summary: The origin of the D-Slayers The formula for perfect soldier had to be tested somehow What happened to that test subject? FINAL CHAPTER UP! READ READ! SURPRISE ENDING!
1. Prologue

They are perfect little soldiers. but how did they become so perfect? How  
is it that every one of those young boys became strong, intelligent, dexterous, and deadly? A formula was created to altar the bodies and minds  
of young children, creating faultless fighters strong enough to single-  
handedly slay a dragon. And that is what they were called- The Dragon Slayers! Surely, with this flawless army, Zibach will gain the upper hand  
in the war for Gaea!  
  
Unfortunately, to get any formula right, one has to test it... many, many  
times. What ever happened to the little test subject. to the first kidnapped child? I'll tell you, but the origin of the elite militia branch of Zibach is a dark tale, filled with sorrow and loss. This is the story of  
the Failed Experiment.  
  
Subject: Vision Of Escaflowne Fan Fiction Title: Failed Experiment Author: Julie Hunter Disclaimer: The story is completely my own. However, the characters and related themes, names, direct and indirect references to The Vision of Escaflowne, is completely owned by its creators. I take no credit for the use of the characters and related themes, names and the direct and indirect references to The Vision of Escaflowne. Rating: PG (no swearing) Genre: Suspense/Action/Romance Spoilers: Yes  
  
Failed Experiment  
  
Prologue  
  
"We have a proposition for you, O great Emperor!" hissed one of the Zibach Sorcerers.  
  
"Speak," said Emperor Dornkirk roughly.  
  
"My Lord, we have great aspirations for a magnificent and powerful army that will grace the Zibach Empire." began one.  
  
".where recruiting young men from the great countries will finally be obsolete!" Another finished.  
  
Dornkirk became highly interested because Zibach had difficulties gathering an army. The other countries were suspicious, and he was lacking followers. He wasn't going to start a great war and take over the world any time soon. "Go on."  
  
"Children." growled another Sorcerer. "There is an abundance of children on Gaea! We inject them with a serum that increases their strength, stamina, speed, vitality, agility, intelligence, battle tactics, you name it, all to the heightened level the greatest soldier could only dream about. We mean to create the perfect soldier!"  
  
"We have all of the plans drawn up. we've been developing this for many months." The first added.  
  
"In theory, everything is perfect. but." the second snarled.  
  
"That is in theory." The final wheezed.  
  
"When you have completed this formula, how do you plan to get these children to comply?" Asked Dornkirk, becoming more and more interested in their evil plot.  
  
"Children are easily persuaded! That is the beauty of it." Rasped the second sorcerer excitedly.  
  
"Go ahead with this plot! I love the idea!" Cried Dornkirk.  
  
"We need a test subject."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
The first answered, "we need someone to test on. It would have to be a child. But no one, not even a small child, could be persuaded to be experimented on."  
  
Dornkirk saw where they were coming from. They meant to kidnap their specimen. No one ever took over anything without breaking a few rules, and making a few. sacrifices. Dornkirk didn't feel quite right about it, but this army sounded delightful, and it was only one child. Finally, he said, "You may do as you must to complete the experiment successfully!"  
  
"You will not regret this, Lord!" hissed the third.  
  
"Just imagine, my Lord! A child who can single-handedly slay a dragon!" grumbled the first.  
  
"Then that is what they shall be called!" Chuckled Dornkirk gleefully. "The Dragon Slayer Army!" 


	2. Chapter One: Wicked Experiments Unsettli...

Chapter One: Wicked Experiments- Unsettling Results  
  
FIVE YEARS LATER  
  
Allen stood at his mother's grave. His father had disappeared. no, left so many years before. His younger sister, Celena, vanished five years ago, and shortly after that, his mother passed away from grief.  
  
He was alone.  
  
It was at this time that Allen Schezar abandoned all hope of leading a normal life and became a rogue. Using his skills as a swordsman, he hid in the forests of Asturia, attacking swordsmen. If he won, and he always did, he'd take their money. That is how he got by.  
  
He had no idea, nor did any of the peaceful people in the great countries on Gaea, that the Zibach Empire was completing five years of tormenting experiments on a small child. The sorcerers had called in Elli, a psychiatrist, to analyze their subject, to study the little soldier's condition. She refused them.  
  
And yet, her heals clapped the floor and echoed in the looming corridors. 'This place gives me the creeps,' she thought to herself. 'Why did I agree to come here? Why have I come back? - It is for the child.'  
  
The Zibach sorcerers had hired Elli before. She was there to console them, the pitiful creatures, after the scientists experimented on them. Usually, they were so broken and traumatized that she had to talk to them regularly. Five years ago, they started bringing in children. She couldn't bear it, so she left.  
  
Of course, she had always regretted it. They probably needed her.  
  
A few weeks ago, her old friend, Jajuka, had contacted her. He told her that a small child they had kidnapped had been tormented through five years of experimentation and injections. The sorcerers asked her to come, but she refused them. Jajuka pleaded with her to come, for the child's sake, and she agreed.  
  
'So, here I am! It is for the child,' she thought. She was so deep in thought that she ran right into Folken.  
  
"Hey!" She gasped in surprise. It echoed through the empty halls as she began to recognize him. "Folken! My God!"  
  
"Elli?" He was just beginning to recognize her.  
  
"It's good to see you again," she offered, collecting herself.  
  
"It's been a long time. why have you returned?" he asked.  
  
The situation was awkward. Elli had helped Folken cope with his mechanical arm when the real one had been bitten off by a dragon. Then she learned so much about him, how he was so peaceful, not really wanting to fight, and how he was filled with shame for turning his back on his people, his right as king, and most importantly, his brother. Elli was always there for him. She even loved him. and then suddenly she left, without giving him a reason. She never even told him she was leaving. She just left.  
  
"There is someone here who needs me." she finally replied.  
  
"There were many here who needed you before you left." Folken retorted calmly. That was always his way, to remain so calm. "Why did you leave? Leave so many of us, so many unanswered questions? Tell me. what makes this someone so different from the rest of us?"  
  
"Folken." she paused, choking on tears. "She's only a little girl! It was a child that made me leave, and a child that made me come back! I realize I should never have left but I couldn't stand your pain any longer, you, or the others! And never a child, Folken. Never!" She fell into him, burying her face into his chest. She sobbed, filled with relief of finally letting it all out, and finally being in Folken's arms again, after so many years.  
  
"Elli?" asked a voice from behind them. It was Jajuka. He had come to lead Elli to the child.  
  
"You better go," ushered Folken gently, "there is someone who needs you." With a small smile, he disappeared into the shadows of a side corridor.  
  
Elli composed herself, and turned to Jajuka, who began to lead they way. He thought it better not to ask questions anyway.  
  
"There are some things you should know about Celena. She was kidnapped from a noble family of Asturia. She is so sweet. Tell me what they've done to her. They took her from me about four years ago, and I haven't seen her since!"  
  
Elli looked at the doors she was about to go through. Jajuka tenderly clutched her arm before she entered. "Tell her.. I sent you." Even in the dim lighting, Elli could see Jajuka's face was twisted with pain.  
  
"I will. I promise." Elli sighed, and marched through the doors alone.  
  
"Elli! I thought you weren't coming!" barked the sorcerer on duty.  
  
"I changed my mind. I'm here to psychoanalyze your victim."  
  
"Our SUBJECT," he corrected, " is through there."  
  
She followed his pointing finger through a door into a smallish room. There was a desk and a mirror above it on the wall. There were no windows and the only light came from a single candle, burning in a pair of delicate hands. On the bed, there was a child, illuminated by the flickering light.  
  
The child was a boy! He didn't notice she had come in, for he was completely fixated on the candle. Elli stepped out and returned to the sorcerer.  
  
"No, no. I am looking for Celena."  
  
"That is Celena, if that was her name. That is Celena in her perfect form. Strong, intelligent, male."  
  
Elli was, of course insulted, but said nothing of it. "Let me get this straight. You changed the child into a perfect. a perfect what, exactly?"  
  
"Why a perfect warrior. He could slay a dragon if he so wished, at least I hope he can. He has yet to do that. It's the final test. If he can, our experiments were a success and we have the formula for a perfect soldier! Now! Are you going to talk to him or not?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Elli returned to the room and to her shock, the boy was now cradling his hand, the candle burnt out on the floor. She gasped and turned the dial by the door, strengthening the dim light overhead.  
  
She rushed to his side. "Did you burn yourself?" She cried as she tried to examine him. He had silver hair, and when he looked up at her, she saw magenta eyes. They startled her, but not as much as his wide grin. She took his hand from him, and gently caressed it.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, his tone seemed sarcastic, in an innocent way.  
  
"My name is Elli. What is yours?" she replied with a smile.  
  
He grinned widely as if extremely pleased to be able to share his name with her. "I am Dilandau Albatou and I am ten years old! I am going to me a mighty soldier when I am twelve!"  
  
"Wow!" Elli smiled at him. "That's impressive!"  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" he asked, taking his hand back, and letting it fall comfortably to his side. The pain had eased.  
  
"I'm here to talk to you and ask you some questions. Can I ask you some questions, Dilandau?"  
  
"You just did, but we won't count that one. I'll answer, if I can ask you one for every one you ask me."  
  
"It's a deal. How did you burn yourself?"  
  
"I put my hand on the flame." He replied simply. She would have to choose her questions much more carefully. "My turn. Why do you sound funny?"  
  
"It is called an accent. It indicates that I am from a different part of Gaea. Somewhere far away."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Did it hurt you when you burned yourself?"  
  
"Yes. and yet no. It is always so sensual. both painful and pleasurable."  
  
Elli stared in awe at him. Ten, she thought, he's ten.  
  
"Why do you care about me?"  
  
Elli was, yet again, caught off guard by the question. She really didn't know what to say. 'because you're a child,' she thought, 'no, that's a stupid answer.' "Because they are hurting you!" she blurted.  
  
"Are they?"  
  
"Aren't they?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Oh." Elli paused, trying to remember who's turn it was. She assumed it was hers, for the child said nothing. "Do you know who Celena Schezar is?"  
  
"No. I have never heard of her. Who is she?"  
  
"Is that your question?"  
  
"Yes, but now I get two."  
  
"She's just a girl. no one important."  
  
"Then why bring her up?"  
  
Elli frowned. She thought to herself, 'no. I'm the adult here.' "Could I talk to you again sometime? I have to leave now. My time's up."  
  
"Yes. I suppose so." Replied Dilandau.  
  
When Elli had left the room, the wretched faces of the sorcerers greeted her. Apparently, the first one had called the others.  
  
"Well?" they hissed.  
  
"Well what?" Elli responded with the same unpleasantness.  
  
"Is he sane?"  
  
"His responses are coherent and intelligent. There is absolutely nothing wrong with him. He should lead a very normal life, unless."  
  
"Unless.?"  
  
"Unless he starts remembering his past life as Celena, or those nasty experiments. He seems to forget everything." She moved to leave, as the sorcerers began to congratulate themselves. "Oh and there is one more thing." The sorcerers frowned. "He seems to have a mild case of pyromania."  
  
"Oh no, my dear!" They smiled and one spoke gleefully. "Not mild. One of the experiments went wrong. well a lot of them actually, note the red eyes. That was an accident. Anyway, he has a very large, frightening, delightful case of pyromania!"  
  
Now Elli frowned. She felt disgusted by their completely uncaring tones. Without another word, she left to seek Jajuka, to try and break it to him, that his precious Celena was a murdering, red-eyed, little fire monster.  
  
'She is lost forever,' she will say. 'Transformed into a cunning little killing machine who got the best of me at my own mind game. I'm baffled.' Suddenly she realized, she didn't mention Jajuka to Dilandau during their conversation. She had promised. She was sure there would be no reaction to that name, however. Just like with Celena's name. Celena- her memories and her dreams- were misplaced somewhere in that body and mind, never to be retrieved. 


	3. Chapter Two: Forests and Dragons

Chapter Two: Forests and Dragons  
  
Fate has many ways of righting wrongs. In years to come, Fate will lead a young girl to Gaea to put an end to the evils of Zibach, when the great wheels of war are set in motion. But for now, Fate has the unfortunate task of dealing with a young boy, who should not be what he is. And fate has also to deal with a broken child on the earth, the motherless daughter of an abusive alcoholic father, who has to get away before she is killed.  
  
Aiko is in the hospital again. A young girl almost recovered. She will be released tomorrow. She will have to go back to that home. She is the perfect candidate for Fate to employ in its plan. Combining the needs of one creature, with the needs of another, to come to an absolute end. Fate is clever and not to be toyed with. The sorcerers have toyed with Fate, and now they must pay. But first Fate has decided to correct their error in creating this creature. Fate will use this creature. this Aiko.  
  
Aiko blinked as an iridescent glow of whiteness washed over her. She lay in the hospital bed. 'Where is this coming from?' She thought. After her brown eyes adjusted to it, she realized it came from heaven. "Have I died?" she asked aloud. "Is someone calling to me? To take me to heaven?" She welcomed the light. Then it moved away, to the window.  
  
Aiko got out of bed, and followed the light. She went to the window. "Is someone calling me?" she asked again. As if in response, she felt weightless, and the light lifted her up. It began pulling her towards the sky. Two possibilities occurred to her. She was dead and being pulled to a paradise, or aliens were abducting her. Either way, she didn't care. She was being freed from this awful world and life.  
  
But both of her hypotheses were incorrect, for she was being directed by Fate to Gaea. Here, she will begin to exact Fate's plan.  
  
It has been four years and she has landed somewhere in Fanelia's lush forests, though she couldn't have possibly known this. There was a very light waterfall, trickling over a cliff face into a stream of silver thread; merry birds were chanting their songs in the trees all around her. The long tassels of droopy willows hung down, surrounding her in their delicate protection. The forest was making her sleepy. 'Is this heaven?' she thought, as she yawned. She had no desire to stand until a huge bump and crashing sound jolted her.  
  
It was followed by another, and another. Aiko stood shakily to her feet and didn't move out from under the willow. There was nothing for many moments, and Aiko relaxed a little. Then suddenly, the noises recommenced, much closer and louder!  
  
Thump. thump. thump. THUMP!!  
  
Then nothing.  
  
Silence.  
  
Aiko stood perfectly still. She picked up a nearby stick and gripped it in her hands tightly. Her bottom lip quivered as she scanned the trees on the other side of the narrow stream. Nothing more came.  
  
Then a horrendous and shrill cry erupted from the soft, slobbery mouth of the largest reptile Aiko had ever seen. It was bigger than an elephant and it came crashing through the trees, and then lopsidedly crashing into everything else once through.  
  
Aiko was speechless, and could do nothing but stare at the kitana- sized teeth and helplessly hold her little stick, as she stumbled backwards. The movement caught the eye of the Fanalian dragon and it looked at her sharply.  
  
This sudden attention made Aiko lose her footing and she fell to the ground. The dragon carefully surveyed her. The stick in her hand drew special attention. After a few moments, the dragon named her as an enemy, and screeched horribly, as it moved towards the helpless and frightened Aiko.  
  
Aiko couldn't even scream. 


	4. Chapter Three: A Knight in Shining Black...

Chapter Three: The Knight In Shining Black Leather  
  
To the trembling Aiko's left, a horse and rider exploded through the willows into the clearing with graceful agility. In one swift movement, the rider dismounted the moving animal, drew his sword and gave the horse a smart pat on its rear, sending it back the way it came.  
  
The rider's hair caught the gleam of the sunlight, as did the steel of his weapon. He intercepted the beast just in time, standing between it and Aiko.  
  
Dilandau, wearing the black and blue uniform of the Dragon Slayer Army laughed scornfully at the dragon. "Hah hah hah! Fool! Thought you could hide, huh? Well I've found you. Now I'm through playing games, so let us finish this, SHALL WE?"  
  
The lizard's response was a terrifying screech complimented by saliva spray and followed by flaming breath. But none of these phased the knight, for he expected it. His heightened senses, speed and strength allowed him to dodge safely and lead the Dragon's attention away from the bystander. He sprinted towards the beast with his sword expertly poised, while the dragon swung its nasty tail around.  
  
Dilandau used his shield to block the razor attack while thrusting his blade into the tender underbelly.  
  
The dragon was no match for the perfect soldier of Zibach. Cornered against the rock base of the waterfall, the dragon howled and shrieked in agony, as Dilandau's weapon found its entry point and bit into the soft flesh.  
  
After its long, drawn out death, the giant creature collapsed, partially into the stream, sending a spray of bloody water into the air.  
  
Dilandau plucked the bright pink orb from the Dragon's wound with ease and whistled for his silver horse. Then he walked over to her girl lying on the forest floor.  
  
He crouched down to her, observing her odd clothing- light green pajamas- and then her hair, copper coloured, her fair skin, and her deep brown eyes, shimmering up at him with admiration and gratitude.  
  
He smiled to himself at the thought of such a pretty thing being in his debt. He was going to like being a Dragon Slayer soldier. "Well now," he reached his hands out to her and helped her up gently. "What do we have here?"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"That was a Dragon. I am Dilandau Albatou."  
  
"Pardon me. My name is Aiko. Thank you! I don't know what I would have done! I was so frightened!"  
  
"You don't need to thank me. I was just doing my job." He could see she was disappointed slightly, and he certainly didn't want that. "Of course, I am very glad I got the chance to save you from that wretched thing personally."  
  
Aiko's smile spread across her face again as she replayed all of his fantastic maneuvers in her mind. Suddenly, several other horsemen rode into the clearing.  
  
Miguel, at the head of the small troupe, was wearing a red and black uniform, while the others wore the same as Dilandau. "Excellent work, Dilandau! Objective complete!"  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
"And who might you be?" asked Miguel of Aiko.  
  
"I am Aiko. Dilandau saved me from that Dragon."  
  
"Oh did he? Well done, again, Albatou!"  
  
"Thank you, Sir!" All of the other Dragon Slayers looked approvingly at Dilandau, and curiously at the young girl.  
  
"Are you hurt at all, Miss?" Asked Miguel.  
  
"No. I'm fine," Aiko started to answer.  
  
"Is there anywhere we could drop you off? What were you doing out here in these forests? Are you Fanalian?"  
  
"No. At least, I don't think so. I don't know where I am. You see, I was carried by a light, and this world is very strange to me, uh, Sir."  
  
Murmurs spread over the group, and Miguel and Dilandau both silently studied her. "Where are you from? Do you know?"  
  
"Well I suppose I am from. the Earth."  
  
Chatter now rose, as everyone exchanged glances.  
  
"Well! You must come with us immediately back to Zibach." Miguel decided.  
  
Dilandau liked the idea, but was soon disappointed when Miguel asked him to help Aiko onto his horse with him. At the front of the group, Miguel and Aiko rode, while Dilandau kept somewhere in the middle, hardly noting the congratulations of his comrades.  
  
* * *  
  
"So how long have you been a knight?" Aiko asked, her arms wrapped around Miguel from behind. It was going to be a long ride, Miguel had told her. She didn't mind. Aiko loved horses.  
  
Miguel chuckled happily, "Two years. We start when we're twelve. You have to be very, very special to become a Dragon Slayer. knight!"  
  
"I'm fourteen too!" Said Aiko excitedly. "What other things can you do? Only slay dragons?"  
  
"Oh! Heavens no! We must be perfect at everything. Hand to hand melee combat, thinking quickly, riding, flying, operating guymelefs, and being stealthy. among other things."  
  
"Wow! You sound very important." Aiko felt Miguel puff out his chest in pride.  
  
"Indeed. Do you know, I have slain 43 dragons in my two years!" He was excited and filled to the brim with pride.  
  
"How many did Dilandau slay?"  
  
Miguel frowned. "I. I'm not sure. I don't keep track of all of their records."  
  
"Oh." Said Aiko.  
  
"We're almost there!" Said Miguel, changing the subject.  
  
They had been riding for a while, and seemed to have reached the edge of the forest, and then the edge of a cliff. There, a large ship-like creation was docked and floating in mid-air, suspended by mysterious forces! To Aiko, the whole metal mass seemed cold and unfeeling, so black.  
  
"This is a Zibach floating fortress!" Said Miguel proudly, as if he himself had built it. "You are in the care of the Zibach Dragon Slayers now. Once we board, I'll notify the proper authorities, and maybe the Emperor himself will want to see you! You are from the Mystic Moon, no?"  
  
Aiko looked at him quizzically, and then followed his gaze up into the sky. There the Earth and its moon hung, looking so peaceful and small, and very, very far away!  
  
"Yes I am. But I don't want to go back." Aiko warned. They started boarding the building via a ramp.  
  
"That's fine! I'll let everyone know! For now, if you wish to do so, go with the Slayers to the stables, and take this horse with you. I have other matters to attend to." He took his gloves off and then turned to the last horse boarding the floating fortress. It was Dilandau. "Dilandau! You're coming with me. Don't forget your energist!" Miguel barked. The two of them left in the opposite direction.  
  
Another Slayer took his own horse, and Dilandau's, while Aiko followed, leading Miguel's horse. 'Such a calm and docile animal,' she found herself thinking. The stables were very close, and as soon as all of the slayers had lead the horses into their respected pens, they began to feed them and groom them.  
  
"Commander Miguel, and Dilandau will do there's later." Gatti told her. "My name's Gatti," he patted the great black horse on the side of its neck. "And this is Raven."  
  
"Hi there, Raven." Cooed Aiko.  
  
"Great hunt today, huh?" Called one of the boys from a stall.  
  
The reply were a few others whooping and calling back.  
  
Aiko went to the last pen, where the most magnificent horse was kept- a beautiful silver animal, filled with grace and beauty. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a unicorn." She whispered to it. She took its harness off. It read, "Blaze" in fancy letters.  
  
"Come, Aiko." Called Dalet, the only one left in the stables. "I'm Dalet. I'll give you a small tour of this section of the building, and get you a room for the night. You must be tired. It's getting late."  
  
"Okay." Aiko quietly followed.  
  
* * *  
  
".And this is your room." Said Dalet, finally. "If you don't remember, it's okay. We're always around so we'll help you with anything you need!"  
  
"Thanks, Dalet." Sighed Aiko.  
  
"Okay. Good night Aiko."  
  
"Mmm hmm." Aiko nodded, and went into her room. She went to the window and looked out. 'It was so beautiful in that forest.' She sighed. 'Why can't this palace be like the one I imagined?'  
  
The whole building was like its exterior: bland, cold, dark, and unfeeling. Even the room where they ate meals and talked leisurely as companions, was colourless. lifeless. Aiko wondered if there was a room anywhere in the whole building that was beautiful. 'Beautiful like Dilandau.'  
  
Aiko sat up straight. She had let her thoughts wander, and they wandered right back to him. 'Why am I thinking about him?' she asked herself. 'He really is so charming and heroic. He saved my life.'  
  
She smiled at the moons. 'As long as he's here, I can learn to love my new home, because every dark room will be brightened by his presence.' 


	5. Chapter Four: Flames of Purity

Chapter Four: Flames of Purity  
  
Over the next two days, Miguel had arranged for an interview for Aiko with Lord Folken. He told her it was simply because he wanted to meet with her. She was so interesting suddenly.  
  
"Everyone's talking about you," he had told her. "You are the girl from the Mystic Moon."  
  
In fact, Aiko was seeing a lot of Miguel, and Folken, and various other people and creatures she had never really learned the names of! The only people she seemed never to cross paths with were this elusive Emperor Dornkirk, and Dilandau- perhaps the only person she actually cared to see.  
  
On the third day, she decided to go to the weapons room, where she thought the Dragon Slayers might be training. There were many boys in there, dueling with swords masterfully. Aiko saw Dilandau on the other side of the room. She smiled and tried to catch his eye. He didn't see her, but Miguel did. He walked right over.  
  
"Aiko!" he said, chuckling the way he always did when he said her name. She hated it. If he were going to chuckle, she'd much prefer it if he did so before or after he had said her name- not during! 'Ah-ah-Aiko ha ha!' she would mock sassily later in her room. But for now she forced a polite smile.  
  
"H..hi Commander Miguel."  
  
"Please, please," he chuckled, a great smile on his face. "Call me just Miguel!'  
  
"Alright, Just Miguel." Aiko wished she hadn't done that. Miguel really had an annoying laugh.  
  
"Great! So, have you come here to learn some perfect swordplay techniques? I can show you everything you need to know!" Miguel beamed.  
  
Aiko didn't want to hurt his feelings. "I. I don't know, Miguel."  
  
"Come on! Pick an opponent! I'll walk you through the stages of a good parry, and a swift thrust!"  
  
"I really don't." then she got an idea. "Okay! I'll oppose Dilandau!"  
  
Dilandau, who had been watching with vague interest, suddenly felt the stares of many of his companions. 'Why me?' he thought. For all he could see, Miguel and Aiko were really hitting it off.  
  
Soon, Dilandau and Aiko faced each other in battle stances.  
  
"Now, go easy on her, Albatou, ah ha ha!" Miguel laughed his sentence out, yet again. Dilandau saw Aiko roll her eyes.  
  
"I've never done this, Dilandau. What should I do first?"  
  
"Take a guarded stance. Brace yourself for the impact sword against sword will have on you. Don't ever show fear."  
  
"Don't scare her, Dil," came Miguel's giddy voice from behind Aiko.  
  
"I'm not scared." Dilandau demonstrated the impact he was talking about. It sent a painful jolt through Aiko's arms. "How was that?" she said through clenched teeth. A small smile appeared on Dilandau's lips, and Aiko returned it. Then Miguel moved in behind her, holding her arms.  
  
"Grip the sword like this. And swing, and swing." He began guiding her steps and swings. "You've got it. Come on, Albatou! Give us your best! She's ready."  
  
Dilandau, who was angry and he didn't really know why, stepped towards them menacingly. His sword maneuver and blow to the blade tore the weapon right out of Aiko's hands and sent it flying across the room. Then Dilandau turned haughtily and left the room.  
  
"Maybe that's enough for today," said Miguel uneasily.  
  
"You know, Commander Miguel. I'm just not cut out for this. I don't think I'll be taking anymore lessons, thanks." With that, Aiko left and went to the library.  
  
* * *  
  
She wanted to know things, like why he had saved her in the first place, and where he had been all of these days. Dilandau is the only person she was interested in knowing and she didn't know anything about him. 'I know more about Giddy McChuckles, for goodness sakes! He never stops talking about himself.' She thought.  
  
"You don't look very cheery. Are you homesick?" It was Dalet, come to join her. Gatti was with him.  
  
"No. Not homesick at all. It's. nothing." Aiko sighed. Gatti and Dalet exchanged glances, and sat down at the table with her. "When are you going to slay dragons again?" She asked. "I want to go back to that beautiful place! I want to be outside again."  
  
The boys shrugged. "We have to wait for a command. You should express this desire to Commander Miguel. Maybe he'll take you with us when we go."  
  
'I don't want to "express my desire" to Commander Miguel!' Aiko silently mocked inside her head. "What about Dilandau? Is he always so elusive? I run into you two all the time, but he's never around. no offence."  
  
"None taken," said Dalet.  
  
"He likes to be, well. he tends to keep to himself." Answered Gatti.  
  
"You know, there isn't anything really wrong with him. he's the very best at everything, and I mean everything! He is the elite of the elite, that's for sure!" Added Dalet.  
  
"Yes, truly the perfect soldier. One would think he should be Commander, instead of Miguel."  
  
"But you saw the way he lost his temper today. That is not a good leadership quality. And there are other things."  
  
"He sees that lady. Ellen, or something. She talks to him every week about his instabilities." Gatti shook his head. knowing the name he gave didn't sound right. But Aiko didn't notice.  
  
"I wish he didn't hide all of the time." Muttered Aiko.  
  
Dalet and Gatti exchanged glances a second time.  
  
"You should just confront him," suggested Dalet.  
  
"I should?" Aiko was unsure. They made Dilandau sound so. unstable.  
  
"Yes. I'll show you where his room is. You should just go and see him. He's probably in there anyway." Offered Gatti, standing.  
  
"Are you sure he's there. maybe." Aiko remained seated.  
  
"Of course he is! Where else would he be? Come on, come on!"  
  
* * *  
  
And so Aiko was guided to Dilandau's room. She stood outside the door, contemplating what she should do. Gatti raised his eyebrows at her. She still did nothing. He banged his fist three times on the door, and then walked away, turning down the nearest side corridor.  
  
There was movement from within, however slight, and finally a voice called, "Enter?" It sounded unsure and filled with surprise.  
  
When the door mechanically slid open, Aiko's breath was stolen from her. The room was filled with delightful candles, and many red things. After she had entered, staring around her, and when she could speak again, she said. "Oh Dilandau! This is the only room I have yet seen with any warmth and colour. It is so beautiful."  
  
Apparently, Dilandau hadn't gotten his speech back yet. "Ai. Aiko! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to say hi. I haven't seen you since you saved my life from that awful reptile, and I haven't even properly thanked you yet."  
  
"How did you know where I was?"  
  
"Gatti showed me."  
  
Dilandau frowned. "Oh? What were they saying about me?"  
  
"You shouldn't worry about what others say, you know. And to be perfectly honest, they said only nice things. Like you are the best at everything."  
  
"Yeah! What else did they say?"  
  
Aiko frowned. Dilandau looked away. "Aiko. are you. when are you going home?"  
  
"I don't want to go back!" said Aiko, becoming defensive.  
  
"Oh. May I ask why?" Dilandau offered her a chair. The table had a single candle on it. It wasn't very tall, but it was very ornate. It had been lit before, but was the only one that wasn't lit at the moment.  
  
"Well. Someone was hurting me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My father." Aiko had just said it, as if it was normal, as if she were expressing her like for apples and her dislike for olives. The councilors couldn't ever get her to say it, and never had anything to lock him up. "But I'm so far away from that now, and I never want to go back! He can't hurt me anymore!"  
  
Dilandau's face contorted with confusion and sympathy. "Why would he do that?"  
  
"He drinks. it's a nightmare. but it's over. I'm awake now."  
  
"Aiko." Said Dilandau, his voice soft and different from his usual tone. "There is so much pain inside of your body and mind. I can see it in your eyes. It is so beautiful."  
  
Aiko wrinkled her nose, trying to find the compliment. Dilandau thought he'd better explain himself. "I find it so beautiful that creatures, such as ourselves, can endure and retain so much physical, emotional, and spiritual pain. It is amazing and inspiring. With time, pain subsides, but the memory of pain always remains in the eyes. Eyes are filled only with wisdom and sorrow. Eyes that know no pain, know no beauty."  
  
Aiko's jaw hung open as she stared at Dilandau with more awe and admiration than when he slew the dragon. She sighed deeply, held her breath for many moments, and then exhaled with a pretty smile on her face. She had been completely swept off of her feet. She leaned forward, resting her chin in her hands and just staring dreamily at Dilandau, studying his delicate features. Hair the colour of his Unicorn horse, eyes the colour of that energist-thing he took from the Dragon, a small smile smiling clumsily, every time he saw her.  
  
"Aiko. I want to share something with you. I have never told anyone about this, ever! This will probably be a mistake, but I really want to share this with you."  
  
"Okay. What is it?" Dilandau smiled, and rose to get a candle. He brought it to the table, lit the one that was there, returned the candle to its place, and retook his seat.  
  
"Put your arm on the flame."  
  
Aiko giggled. Then her smile faded. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Her eyes widened. "No."  
  
"Please, let me share this with you." Dilandau seemed as if he felt defeated by everything. He was struggling to say what he meant, but couldn't quite word it. "If you could just feel it the way I do." was all he could manage to form.  
  
"I have felt it. It hurts. I don't like it."  
  
"If only you could understand." He pleaded.  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"It's hard to explain. Yes. It hurts, but only for a moment. Afterwards, it is complete bliss! It. all of the pain you have been harbouring in your soul over the years, be it emotional or physical, whether the wounds have healed or not, all of it, all of that pain rises to the surface of your skin in that one place where the flame touches you. Then, by the heat, it all just melts away. Then I will treat the wound from the candle, and it won't hurt anymore. I can treat a small burn, but a thousand emotional wounds can never be treated. This way, they will vanish. You will be purified, cleansed. The feeling of being painless, with only the memories of pain flickering in your eyes. Aiko. Let me share this with you. I'll share it with no one else, in all of my life. I know it."  
  
Aiko looked at the flame. She looked away. "But I know it will hurt."  
  
"Only for a little while, a few moments. You can pull away whenever you want to. I will be right here. I will always be right here, Aiko."  
  
After a long pause, she took a deep breath, and put a determined look on her face. She extended her left arm to him. On the soft underside of her forearm, roughly between her palm and the nook of her elbow, she felt the first hotness. It was almost unbearable, but she glances to see, and Dilandau hadn't even let her arm touch the flame yet. Through clenched teeth, she whimpered softly. Dilandau held her arm steady.  
  
A tear trickled down her right cheek, and Dilandau, sitting across from her, lifted his hand to gently brush it away. Her grip on his hand relaxed slightly. But she could bear the searing pain no longer. Her right arm trembled and she jerked her left arm, trying to take it back from Dilandau. He let go immediately. While she caressed the wound gingerly, he blew out he candle and stood up.  
  
He gathered some things, saying nothing, his face showing nothing. But if Aiko had seen his eyes! Pride flickered there. He was so proud of her.  
  
He helped her out of the chair and down to the floor. He laid her on her back, and sat next to her at her left.  
  
"There." He whispered. "The pain of a thousand wounds is leaving your spirit." He began to tenderly treat this new wound. He washed it, and then put something cool on it that almost instantly ceased the throbbing, burning pain. Lastly, and with the most care, he dressed the burn with bandages.  
  
He lay down beside her and said nothing. He just listened to her breathing. After many moments, it returned to a normal, rhythmic pattern. "So you will stay here, on Gaea?" He finally broke the comfortable silence.  
  
"Mmm hmm," she agreed.  
  
"And will you stay here with me?"  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
"Whatever makes you happy, Aiko. I'll concern myself with only this."  
  
"I would be happy to lie here with you until I fall asleep, hearing your heartbeat and the beautiful, poetic things you say. This would content my soul."  
  
But Dilandau had nothing more to say. His breathing and his heartbeat lulled Aiko to sleep, and neither of them moved for the entire afternoon, and all through the night. 


	6. Chapter Five: Toying With Fate

Chapter Five: Toying With Fate  
  
Elli was curious to meet this. girl from the Phantom Moon everyone was talking about. Especially before the Phantom Moon called her back. Elli knew that the cycles were unbalanced now. Gaea called her for some reason. and for some reason she came. But now one of two things could happen. The Moon could call her back and she would leave without a choice, or the Moon will call her, and Gaea won't let her go yet, and a sort of tug-of war will happen. 'This kind of unbalance could really upset nature, and more importantly Fate.'  
  
It is ironic that Elli would think that. She has just discovered that her little friend, Dilandau, has fallen for this girl. 'When she is called back, and she will be called back without a doubt, it will tear him to pieces. He will never have felt so much sorrow in all of his life. He will be so overcome with grief, he couldn't be pure if he burned himself a thousand times.' Yes. Elli knew of his sick little habit, but there was nothing she could do for him. He hardly told her anything anymore during their sessions.  
  
Elli had decided to explain to Aiko Dilandau's condition. Before he gets too involved in her, she would, for his health, stop courting him. Then when she is called back, there will be really no reason for him to feel any substantial amounts of pain.  
  
"In that state of grief, he will become paranoid that he is alone. Loneliness, despair, and fear will overcome him. In this vulnerable state, he could possibly remember Celena, and the experiments, and go over the edge of sanity. I will not let this happen to so precious a child! Damn those Sorcerers!" Elli smashed her fist on the table.  
  
Jajuka steadied the bottle of wine. "Please. Elli. I couldn't let anything happen to Cel. I mean Dilandau."  
  
Folken's face remained unchanging throughout her whole explanation. Finally he spoke. "I have talked with the girl. She expresses the most sincere and strong will never to return to the Earth, as she calls it. She is afraid of what is there. She has been hurt. This force of human will could possibly outweigh the force of the Mystic Moon calling her back. Perhaps her will. and love. has more gravity than that moon."  
  
"Folken. Your dreams and fantasies of love are very nice, but that is all they are- dreams and fantasies. This is serious." Said Elli, shaking her head.  
  
Folken did not raise his voice whatsoever. His face stayed the same, except he closed his eyes. "I have studied the science of the sorcerers for many years, then left them and studied my own forms of science. I have inconclusive research that there is such a thing as the gravity of love! I will prove it, Elli."  
  
"By the way," said Elli. "How is that stealth thing for the guymelefs you and Dilandau are working on? Is it coming along? All he could talk about in our session this week was Aiko, Aiko, Aiko. He's such a puppy."  
  
Jajuka snickered.  
  
"What?" Elli asked, amused, though she really didn't know why. She was so happy to see her old friend smiling. Even Folken was smiling.  
  
"See? The gravity of love!" Said Folken, chuckling.  
  
They all shared a laugh. After it had subsided, Elli said, "Well, Folken, if you believe it that strongly, then I won't meddle with her will. But I will indeed tell her what she must prepare for- the fight against the will of an entire planet."  
  
'This whole mess could really upset the balance of Fate,' Elli found herself thinking again. It is really ironic she should think that. Fate brought Aiko to Gaea, to create a disturbance, to fix things, to repair what was unjustly toyed with. Elli, by thinking she was restoring Fate to its natural course, was actually throwing all of the plans off.  
  
And no one should ever toy with Fate.  
  
* * *  
  
"You see? Because his condition is so unstable and fragile, you should want to protect him, rather than see him get hurt." Elli said seriously, sitting with Aiko in her office.  
  
"He really expressed such love for me to you?" Aiko smiled. "Don't worry about it. I truly love him, and I will do everything I can to remain by his side. Nothing could keep me away."  
  
"I know love feels like that, sometimes Aiko, but you have to weigh the issue carefully. Don't underestimate the will of an entire planet."  
  
"I don't think it will succeed. I'll find a way to stop it." Aiko's eyes shimmered up at Elli, the way she imagined her eyes must shimmer when she thought about Folken. Elli would protect Folken with all of her strength.  
  
"Aiko. You are strong of will and mind. I just hope you are strong enough."  
  
She just had to trust Aiko. She knew that Dilandau would be all right as long as Aiko was there.  
  
He had to be, for his sake, and everyone else's.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, Folken. I was wrong. I'm sure this love thing will keep them together. And as long as they are together, they will both be happy."  
  
"No regrets?" asked Folken, embracing Elli in his arms.  
  
"None. As long as we are together I will be happy. Will you?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Elli smiled and felt as if she had melted into him, pulled by this "gravity of love." 


	7. Chapter Six: Obscure Preparations

Chapter Six: Obscure Preparations  
  
Aiko and Dilandau were in the stables together most of the time, when he wasn't training or working on with Lord Folken. "You know, Aiko? When the stealth additions for our guymelefs are complete, our horses will be obsolete. We will slay dragons in guymelefs instead. It is the dawn of a new technological beginning for Zibach."  
  
"And you made it all happen. You designed those guymelefs!"  
  
"I did have help."  
  
"I know." Aiko giggled and continued grooming one of the horses. Dilandau smiled at her. His smile was no longer clumsy and awkward due to nerves. For the first time in his life, he felt completely comfortable with someone. He was always so relaxed around her. And when he wasn't around her, he was thinking about being around her.  
  
"Your friend, Elli, came to see me a few days ago."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"To tell me something."  
  
Dilandau frowned and became defensive and insecure again. Aiko hated herself for saying anything. She knew he would react this way. "W. what did she say about me?"  
  
"Nothing. She was talking about me. It is important, but I didn't want to tell you because you might get frightened."  
  
"What is it?" He was very concerned for her.  
  
Aiko sat down and motioned for him to do the same. He sat uneasily at her side. "I am from the Ear. the Mystic Moon. For some reason, Gaea and Fate guided me here, and I am hoping that the reason was you." His eyes flickered lovingly. "But Elli and Folken tell me that the Ear. the Mystic Moon will be unbalanced and try to call me back."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that you shouldn't worry. Nothing could keep me from you now that I have found you, Dilandau. Not even the strength of a planet. I will fight it. You will see."  
  
Pride and adoration shimmered in Dilandau's eyes. "I am happy you told me this would happen. I will be by you, when fight the planet. You can't go back there. You would get hurt again."  
  
'He thinks of my pain before his.' Thinks Aiko with admiration. 'If I left, it would destroy him, but he doesn't think of that possibility now. He is worried about me. I can tell.'  
  
"Don't be worried Dilandau. Everything will be perfect.  
  
* * *  
  
Several Weeks Later.  
  
"Commander Miguel!" Gatti entered Miguel's chambers, announcing his presence.  
  
"Yes, Gatti? What is it?" Miguel noticed the grave concern on Gatti's face.  
  
"I need to find Dilandau immediately. Lord Folken commands it. I have looked everywhere for him. Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Yes. He and some others went to take care of a dragon problem near Asturia. Why?"  
  
"Aiko is ill and she wants to see him. The illness is strange- Lord Folken can do nothing."  
  
"Gatti. At a time like this, how could she want to see him, and not I? He made no attempts at courting her, nothing. How is it that I have failed, and he has won?" He paused for a moment. Gatti glanced around awkwardly, having no idea how to respond. "What does it matter? I know when I am defeated. But I would sure like to know how he did it- won her heart, I mean."  
  
Gatti sighed when he realized he didn't have to give an answer.  
  
"As for that matter, I will personally take the guymelefs out to fetch him and bring him back to her."  
  
"That is wonderful, Sir. I'll tell Aiko."  
  
"No, no. I'll tell her myself before I leave."  
  
"Yes Sir!" Gatti stood at attention and Miguel walked past, and then towards Aiko's sickroom.  
  
He knocked on the door. Folken's voice came from within. "Enter," he commanded.  
  
Aiko was pale and trembling on the bed. Folken informed Miguel she had an awful fever and other maladies. "It is certainly nothing normal." He said softly. Miguel sat next to the bed.  
  
"Aiko." he whispered.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Listen. I sent Dilandau to slay dragons. If only I had known, I would never have sent him away. I am off to fetch him personally immediately. So hold on until then, got it?"  
  
"Mmm hmm." Aiko agreed feebly.  
  
Miguel's concern changed to determination as he left the room, and soon he was off in a Melef, searching the problem area for the scouts.  
  
A few hours later, Dilandau burst into the room. Aiko was alone now, in a state of semi-consciousness.  
  
"Aiko!" he cried. "You should sleep!"  
  
"No." She mumbled. "I can't let my guard down. They will claim me if I sleep."  
  
"Who will?" Dilandau asked quietly, placing a hand on her forehead.  
  
"My planet is calling me." She uttered. Dilandau didn't say anything. "I have been. fighting it, but it is making me sick for some. reason. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. Folken can't. treat me."  
  
"No!" Dilandau shouted in panic. He sprawled across her torso, laying his body protectively on hers, so that she couldn't be lifted away. She remained motionless. "No! You can't go back! You'll only be hurt again! Don't give up, Aiko! Please! If not for yourself, then for me! I don't know what I'd do without you!"  
  
"Dilandau." she lifted her trembling hand onto his head resting on her chest. She caressed it. "I love you. I feel. so weak, right now. I was wrong. I. can't hold back. the will of a planet. Elli was right in doubting me. Maybe. I will die."  
  
"No! No! I won't let you!" Dilandau moaned.  
  
". And there is nothing I can do for her. She suffers." Folken entered with Elli by his side. Her face was covered with concern. Dilandau turned his head over to see them come in.  
  
"Dilandau? I didn't know you were here." Commented Elli.  
  
"Don't let the Mystic Moon call her back!" He pleaded to Folken and Elli.  
  
"Dilandau," Elli crouched down and stared him in the eyes. "There is no way to fight against this. A force stronger than we can imagine is calling for Aiko, and we have no powers to stop it."  
  
"What about love?" Asks Dilandau, refusing to believe he could do nothing for her.  
  
Elli looked to Folken for support. He closed his eyes. Elli frowned even more and continued. "I thought it would be enough. But we aren't dealing with the force I first thought we were. I thought Gaea had summoned her, and that, with the balance of forces being disturbed, the Mystic Moon would call her back to it. Love could overpower the will of the Mystic Moon." Elli paused.  
  
"But?" Asked Dilandau. Elli considered what she was talking herself into.  
  
"Yes. But, Elli?" asked Folken.  
  
"But, Fate plays a part in this. Fate wanted Aiko here on Gaea for some reason unknown to me, and now Fate wants to return her. Because Fate creates all love, it can easily overpower your attempts, and Aiko's, to stand against it."  
  
"There has to be someway!" murmured Dilandau.  
  
"Well there is. But it is going to be hard for the both of you. There are some conditions neither of you will like. We cannot fight against Fate. but we can certainly trick Fate."  
  
Folken's eyes opened and he peered curiously at Elli. "What have you got planned?"  
  
Elli looked at Folken wildly. "It would mean going against everything I have fought for! The Sorcerer's serum! Change Aiko into one of the perfect little soldiers! Fate would never find her in a completely different body! Her mind, her spirit- everything would be changed!"  
  
"But she would no longer be Aiko, and would not love Dilandau. So what is it all for?" Folken reasoned.  
  
"Let them decide what it's for. It is the only alternative I can see, and I have offered it to them."  
  
Of course, neither Dilandau nor Aiko knew what she was talking about. Aiko moaned, trying to take it all in. "I made a promise," she said in a low voice, "to be forever by Dilandau's side. I love him and want nothing more. As long as I am there, he will know. Every time he sees my new form, he will remember how I changed to stay for him. If he is happy, it makes it all worth it. That is what it is all for!"  
  
With tears of resolution in both sets of eyes, Aiko and Dilandau asked Elli to make the arrangements. She agreed and left immediately. Folken walked by her side, keeping her crazed pace. "Was it not you who said, 'In this vulnerable state, Dilandau could possibly remember the experiments, and go over the edge of sanity?'" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, Folken. I believe entirely that her complete absence will break him, but I don't intend on letting him remember any of this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know now Dilandau needs to be loved. I'll make sure that happens."  
  
"Then why change Aiko. Why not let her go home, and then coldheartedly delete Dilandau's memories of her?"  
  
"Do I detect a note of sarcasm on the great Folken's voice? I can't let her go home. She is just a child, and she was abused. I can stop the abuse, and I will!"  
  
"I just don't know what to think of you right now."  
  
"Damn those sorcerers. It will be hard convincing them. I have hardly any favourable evidence. Wish me luck!"  
  
"Good luck!" whispered Folken and kissed her forehead.  
  
Elli carried on down the dark corridor alone. Once again, she has decided to oppose Fate.  
  
Fate hates being opposed. The chain of events, so carefully planned, was to be set into motion when that hellish creation, Dilandau, lost his sanity. From there, reactions would occur and finally the result: the ruin of Dornkirk and his evil empire devoted to altering Fate. However, if Elli accomplishes this nasty task she has in mind, everything will be ruined. Fate will have to begin a new plan and series of events to erase the appalling mass of uselessness that Zibach had become. Fate was very, truly unhappy. But Elli would convince the sorcerers of her foul little plan any moment. It was too late to stop her now.  
  
But bad little people who stand in Fate's way are easily removed. She will meet her nasty little end, soon enough. Just like all of these creatures involved with Zibach.  
  
Fate will make sure of that. 


	8. Chapter Seven: The New Designs of Fate

Chapter Seven: The New Designs of Fate  
  
The sorcerers weren't happy with Elli's demands. Having another willing subject to become one of the elite dragon slayers was fine, but making Dilandau the captain! "That unstable little twirp?" growled the first sorcerer.  
  
"He's the best. Better than any of your other Dragon Slayers. Why not make him their leader?" Elli responded with confidence.  
  
"He is the strongest and the fastest and the smartest." Hissed the second sorcerer.  
  
"Mmm hmm." Nodded Elli.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If he is ever alone and unloved, he will break mentally. I only wish I had seen it earlier. This girl he has fallen for. she wants to stay and be one of the Slayers. But when she changes, she will not remember him. Make it so all of the Dragon Slayers are loyal to him and only him. So loyal that they would do anything. they would do everything!"  
  
The sorcerers considered this for many moments. "And this would make him. stable once more?" inquired the third.  
  
"I am positive it will!"  
  
"Done." Said the first sorcerer.  
  
"But. if he ever lost them, he would go over the edge. Do everything you can to prevent that."  
  
"Yes. I'll arrange for the preparations. Round up the elite squadron and get them here immediately. First, bring me that girl."  
  
* * *  
  
"The planet's will is strong!"  
  
Aiko screamed. The sorcerers brought the needle to her throat. "Hold her down." One of them grunted. Then he slipped the needle into her artery and injected the formula. Aiko's whole visage changed- her mind, her spirit, and her body.  
  
The will of the planet became confused. It could no longer find the life force it wanted to call back. It stopped tugging.  
  
A blond boy sat up. Aiko was gone forever.  
  
"Who do you serve, young man?" whispered the second sorcerer hoarsely.  
  
"Master Dilandau, who serves the Empire."  
  
"Good." Said the third. "And what is your name and rank?"  
  
"I am I Dragon Slayer, sir. And my name is Chesta."  
  
* * *  
  
The other Dragon Slayers went through similar procedures, each becoming unfailingly and unconditionally faithful to Dilandau. No one had any recollection of Miguel's reign, nor did Dilandau remember ever not being the all-powerful leader. Everyone seemed to undergo a personality change. Everyone seemed twice as serious as before. The loyalty thing was kind of creepy.  
  
"Whatever it takes to save Dilandau." Elli said.  
  
"I wish you would have saved Celena. Maybe there is still time!" pleaded Jajuka.  
  
"This is what fate had planned, Jajuka. We cannot toy with fate!" Elli explained sadly. She walked away from Jajuka. They were meeting secretly in the hanger. All of the changes had been completed. Jajuka was very sad.  
  
Elli walked down the stairs.  
  
No, Elli. That is not what Fate had planned. Elli ruined Fate's true plan, and now Elli would pay. High above Elli, a rope snapped at the will of Fate. A giant guymelefs leaned forward, pulling the other ropes tight. They couldn't take the strain and snapped as well. The giant metal monster came crashing down. Elli scrambled to escape, but she couldn't make it on time. Lost beneath the crushing weight, Elli moaned and then fell silent. Minutes later, when a security crew came to investigate the crash; they noticed the trail of blood that started to form across the floor from under the monstrous, lifeless thing.  
  
* * *  
  
"Folken." whispered one of the little cat girl twins. "Is that tear on your face forever?"  
  
"Yes Naria, it is." Folken responded.  
  
"Why?" squeaked Eyria.  
  
"Because it is a permanent tear, tattooed there to show that I will be eternally sad for someone I have lost."  
  
"But you have much to be happy about. We are leaving for our training today, Folken! And we will come back to you in a few years and be the best soldiers ever!" said Naria.  
  
Folken smiled. "I have no doubt about that!"  
  
"We love you Lord Folken." Said Eyria.  
  
"I love you too, girls."  
  
* * *  
  
Fate was defeated. But, as they always say, the battle has been won, but not the war. Fate created a little girl, and Dilandau was created from that little girl. Those who toy with fate will be defeated. Fate will restore Celena in time, but there are bigger matters. This. Dornkirk fellow lives only to oppose Fate. His only desire in life is to altar destiny.  
  
Fate will put a stop to him.  
  
In a few more years, there will be the perfect girl on the mystic moon, who will set into motion a chain of events that will change Gaea forever. With her powers combined with a certain dormant weapon Fanelia holds, they will destroy the armies of Zibach, including the Dragon Slayers. Then they will return Dilandau to his normal form, Celena.  
  
It will all start with the one who can read Fate's will in her cards, the one who can divine the future:  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki. 


End file.
